yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil Dance(Akuma Ken Reloaded)
Devils Dance Devils Dance is a Style created by Akira from the various training he received from Chang, Shizuka, and Akuma, Haizaku. The Style is Similar to his fathers devil fist. Its a free lance style that purposely leaves opening for an opponent and when they go to strike he'd counter them so just like his fathers it a style that uses trickery to gain advantages over the opponent. Akira's style has All The techniques of the Devils Fist as well as Karate and muay thai. Akira's incorparated Whiplike hammer fist blows, so imaging whips(if an of you see Kenchi worlds strongest Disiple it looks ike hermits style except its fist). Akira's style is formless like his fathers though the difference in the two is...well a femine touch i guess one can say. The style is a mixture of all the trainning he recevied which are Karate, Tae Kwon Do, And A free lance style for Shizuka, and as stated before Devils Fist from Akuma. Akira style is down right graceful hell one can even say elegant and at the same time ferocious, Tetsu is able to counter an mutiple array of grabs, punches, kicks etc... Tetsu can even counter count er's rather it's an counter strike or grab. Akuma also focused on overall body control which includes footwork such as the flash step, shadow step and mutiple others, hand speed and speed in general aecrobatic's and flexabilitiy. Akira is also very cocky and his brand of defense shows it to often blocking or deflecting attacks with one hand effortlessly(or at least thats what it'd look like) or dodging an attack without moving from the spot he was standing in even taunting his opponent or mocking them. Devils Tango Akira took his fathers Devils Fist and Took the technique a step forward applying the same to his legs.Through training he recevied from his father Akira has learned how to control his chi better allowing him to boost his strenght and also allowing one some control over his dormant ability which in His case is lighting or sometimes even fire tho most of the time it's lighting. (Akira inherited this for his father). the user when using his chi can literly knock the opponents chi out of their body each time they take a blow physically the attacks doesn't do more more than they would normally but internally each time the opponent gets hit he'd feel he chi disappearing. If one has elemental control they can focus that ability into their feet adding extra attack power in Akira's case his elemental control is lighting and fire although he doesn't have full control(he has partial control still working on it though haha) he can still channel it by channeling enough chi. When Akira Strikes the opponent lighting will be sent coursing into their body inflicting extra damage or even stunning them for breif periods of time, if fire appear then the opponents body will be burn inflicting extra damage, with every strike as well as knocking out their chi, though Akira has found out when performing the technique using his legs it leaves a trail of lighting or fire behind him, Akira then utilized that fact performing multiple foot technique each time leaving a trail behind which he uses to trap his opponents movement in oher words stop one from going where they want. keeping them nice and close. (would give an example but can't think of a good one) Basically he limits their movement making ecapsing almost impossible so while their fight it looks more like a dance. Fast Hands Thank to the trainning he recevied fromchang Akira's hand speed allows him to deflect and or block incoming attacks with one hand with little to no effort allowing him to focus on attacking his opponent, nd thanks to his fathers traning Akira is adapt at using one hand for offense. So he basically has a perfect defense-attack cordnation. Counters Akira is able to counter a multiude of throws/grapples. This is mostly thanks to the trainning he recevied from Shizuka. Thanks to her Akira's body is very graceful and flexable, he's able to twist,turn, and bend his body in an array of different ways allowing him to get attacks off even when it seems impossible, Akuma's trainning also playing apart in that as the style his father taught him focused on crazy kicks from werid angles. Akira is also agile enough to flip himself onto his feet when being thrown. he's also able to throw his opponent while being throw himself. Shockwave Too Be Continued Category:Fighting style Category:Fighting styles